Dirty Games
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Han and Luke play a dirty game... Slash, if you don't like it, you no read it. Simple as that. HSLS


A/N: Slash! Gay sex! If you no like it, you no read it! lol. Simple as that. And I don't own Han and Luke, or even Chewy for that matter. I just like to play with them occasionally.

Dirty Games.

Han Solo looked at Luke Skywalker across the piolets deck of the _Millenium Falcon_, as the young Jedi urged his piece foward, in a game he was currently playing against Chewbacca.

"Hey! Nice move kid!"

Luke looked up, to find Han standing behind him, leaning his arms on the back of his chair. "Hey! Thanks!"

"Aw, Chewy, whatch out!"

Chewbacca howled as Lukes piece took out his own, effectively winning the game.

"Hey, Chewy, relax... He won it fair and squre..."

Chewy barked a couple of times, before getting up and grabbing Luke in a brief headlock. Luke laughed, and patted him on the back, as the Wookiee left the room, to go work on the _Falcon_.

"Yeah, good game Chewy..."

Han moved round, and sat down in Chewys vacated chair, his trademark grin in place. "I thougth I told tyou it was unwise to upset a Wookiee?"

Luke laughed again. "Yeah, well, It's not my fault he lost!"

Han chuckled slightly, and walked back round the table, plonking himself in Lukes lap, adn leaning his back against the edge of the table, his feet propped up either side of Lukes head.

Luke pushed his foot off, in mock anoyance, but Han just grinned and put it back.

"Han!"

"What? I thought oyu could use a bit of post-game entertainment?" Han lowered his foot to the floor, leaning foward to embrace Luke in much the same way as Chewbacca had just done, ruffling his hair anoyingly.

"Han! Quit it, you pest! Get off!" The jedis admonisions were lost among gales of Hans laughter.

"Whoa! Whatch it kid! Or you'll land us both on the floor!"

Luke stopped, and Han leant foward again, this time capturing the young jedis lips in a soft kiss. Luke responded by oppeneing his mouth, and tangling his hands in Hans hair, pulling him closer.

The Corillian took advantage of the offer, and slipped his tongue inside, caressing the back of Lukes throat, and slid his hands into Lukes shirt, pulling it up, over his head.

Luke shivered slightly and moved closer. The air in the _Falcon_ was not known for being warm, and could be downrigth cold when it wanted to be. Han briefly wondered when Chewy would get around to fixing the heaters.

Luke shifted around slightly, and struggled to remove Hans shirt, his fingers fumbling over the buttons, as Han was already attacking his pants, his breath hot on Lukes skin.

"You mind giving me a little help here?" Han breathed, and was rewarded by a skightly limp body colapsing against him, as the jedi used the force to manipulate those damn buttons.

Han gasped, as he was suddely devoid of clothes, and Lukes belt buckle slipped through his fingers.

"Thanks kid..."

Hans breath had become sharp and ragged, as Luke leaned into him, and buried his face in his neck.

Han bit the jedis shoulder, and manouvered into him, pushing himself up slightly, causing Luke to moan in a mixture of pain and lust.

Han waited a moment for Luke to adjust to the invasion, adn then began moving slowly against him, setting a steady pace, moaning into Lukes mouth, as he kissed him again.

Luke groaned, and started panting, as Hna put his arms around Lukes middle, lifting him off the chair, and onto the table, sliding them both backwards, as he climbed back on top of Luke, holding him down by the shoulders.

The jedi gasped, as Han started pumping into him, wraping his hand around Lukes cock, and pounding him into the table.

Han was surprised the whole thing didn't move, as Luke cried out, and thrust up into him, driving him deeper into the young jedis tight hole, brushing his cock against his prostae.

"Oh, fuck! Han!" Luke screamed, as Han thrust into him harder, and faster, panting heavily, as he worked twoards making the young jedi climax briliently.

Luke screamed again, and groaned loudly, as Han pounded into him, Lukes pleasure surging foward, as Han drove into him one last time, the ex-smuggler exhaulting a strangled half-moan, half-yell as Lukes cum exploded all over his chest, and Han shuddered violently, as his own orgasm ripped through him, sending him over the edge.

Luke lay there, breathing heavily, as Han colapsed atop him, panting raggedly. Han licked the cum from Lukes chest and legs, then put his arms around him, and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Do you wanna do it doggy-styles?" Han asked, with a grin.

Luke smiled, and nodded. "You know, I think I do..."


End file.
